In many processing facilities, gauges and other visual indicators are used to provide local indications of various process parameters or variables. For example, in facilities such as oil refineries and petrochemical complexes, hundreds or thousands of gauges may be used to visually identify pressures, temperatures, or flow rates at different points in the facilities. In many conventional facilities, personnel periodically roam from gauge to gauge and manually record the readings of the gauges.